My War Fic
by UNKNOWN7
Summary: The title says it all. DARK ANGEL ROCKS!!!!


Title: My War Fic  
  
Author: UNKNOW  
  
E-mail: MLshipperx5452@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG (something different, for once)  
  
Pairings: Guess.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: The title says it all. DARK ANGEL ROCKS!  
  
Disclaimer: The show belongs to the King Of The World, James Cameron. Unfortunately, not even the King Of The World is above the evil people at FOX, so there is no show right now, but that's why we write these fics!  
  
A/N: I've wanted to write one of these forever, and I finally came up with an idea that I think no one else has done, so here it is. Have fun.  
  
  
  
The last thing I remember is holding Logan's hand while Joshua and some others raised the flag. Then there was a loud BANG! And everything went blank.  
  
All I could see was white. There were no visible walls, ceiling, or floor. I held tight to Logan's hand and realized there were a ton of people here. Everyone in Terminal City, White and The Familiars, Lydecker, Normal, the Jam Pony crew, Matt Sung, the sector cops, you name it. We were very confused, and though we were all talking and shouting, it seemed eerily quiet. A fat man in a black suit walked up to us. Everyone stopped talking.  
  
"Greetings," he said.  
  
At once people all over the…I guess you can't exactly call it a room…started shouting out questions.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"What's going one?"  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
The man held up his hands. "Shh! Quiet everyone!" Silence. "I am a FOX executive. You are here because your show has been cancelled. This is where we get rid of the characters of cancelled shows."  
  
"Why have we been cancelled?" I asked.  
  
The executive smiled a twisted, cruel smile. "Because you suck. No one wants to watch you anymore. People think you're stupid…"  
  
With each statement I felt myself growing weaker.  
  
"Your plots are boring. People make fun of you. You have no fans-"  
  
"That's not true!" a voice echoed throughout the…err…room.  
  
"Yeah!" said another one. "You have lots of fans!"  
  
"We love you guys!" said another.  
  
I immediately felt stronger.  
  
"We'll fight for you!" Objects began appearing in the room, forming visible walls.  
  
"Look at this!" Alec said, walking over to a wall.  
  
"They're postcards," said Logan, "and e-mails, and letters…look, Max, here's one of me and you." He pointed to a postcard with a picture of us holding hands.  
  
I moved closer to him and read what it said, " 'The love between a man and a woman is a church itself. A sacrament.' Aww…"  
  
"Look at this e-mail," Alec said. " 'It doesn't matter who you ship for, we're all in this together now.' And this one: 'FOX is being really stupid, Dark Angel is the best show ever…"  
  
"The executive was panicking. "No, this isn't happening. What do I do? No one has ever fought back before!"  
  
"What did you think we would do? Just sit back and let you cancel the best show ever?" said one of the voices.  
  
"Of course not!" said another. "We'll fight to the death for Max, Logan, Joshua, Alec, Lydecker and even White! You're stupid to think we'd do anything less!"  
  
The floor and ceiling were now completely covered in postcards, and they were overlapping on the walls.  
  
"Now it's time to teach you a lesson!" Battle cries sounded from all directions and millions of people rushed in amidst flying postcards, carrying the transgenic flag.  
  
"FIGHT THE POWER!" they shouted, jumping on the executive.  
  
Once they beat up the executive, one of them shouted "To FOX headquarters!" and they all rushed out, chanting "DARK ANGEL ROCKS!", our flag flying high. We all followed them. I wanted to put the smackdown on the bastard that cancelled us.  
  
We burst thought the door of FOX HQ, and I knew one thing for sure: FOX would not win.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, that was EXTREMLY stupid, but I think I got the point across. Dark Angel still has many loyal fans that will save the show by any means necessary. Fight the power, SAVE DARK ANGEL!!! 


End file.
